Heart of a Duelist: Grand Prix
by Kellitica Brast
Summary: Actually, this is a tournament of several Yugioh characters from the different series. Brackets in Chapter 1. This really captures the magic of the original Yu-gi-oh but includes characters from all of the series (though not much from Zexal) Chapter 1 begins the battle between Yugi and the Sacred Beast cards.
1. Prologue

A/N: Obviously, I must first acknowledge this story is not done for money and the game and show are not owned by me and neither are any of these characters. This is simply a tournament that could, maybe, probably not but we really wish would happen. So here is the bracket:

Tournament Bracket:

Kagemaru (GX) vs. Yugi/Atem (YGO)

Joey Wheeler (YGO) vs. Kalin (5Ds)

Darkness (GX) vs. Kaiba (YGO)

Syrus (GX) vs. Jack (5Ds)

Dartz (YGO) vs. Paradox (BBT)

Noah (YGO) vs. Jaden (GX)

Yuma (ZX) vs. Jesse (GX)

Yusei (5Ds) vs. Yami Marik (YGO)

That is 6 bad guys and 10 good guys. Also there are 5 from GX, 6 from original Yugioh, 3 from 5Ds, 1 from Zexal, and 1 from the movie Bonds Beyond Time. Sounds about fair, since they kinda go in popularity in that style. As a general rule, these duels will be following the official Konami rules (which, if you find an illegal ruling, let me know), and all characters will be able to use synchro, xyz, and any monsters that would fit their play style. I am sorry if you do not like this, but I feel this makes the duels more realistic while not sacrificing the kind of people they are. Also, do not expect obvious people to automatically win. For all you know, the winner of it all could be an evil character.

Hope you enjoy?

**Heart of a Duelist: Grand Prix**

Battle 1: Kagemaru vs. Yugi

"Yugi, wake up," Tea was screaming, almost in tears.

"Whoa I am up, Tea. Why are you in my ho..." His voice trailed off as he realized he was not at his house. He was in a room with only windows for walls. It took him a minute to realize it was not really a room, but a box. A box in a stadium crowded chock full of spectators over a single duel arena, which was humongous! It was like Kaiba's grand prix before the pharaoh Atem had left them, only bigger like a football stadium.

"Obviously Yugi, this is not your house. It is a box seat we got from Kaiba." Tea whispered.

"Yea Yug, Mokuba set us up in here, and he said they wanted us to follow the new game rules for Duel Monsters." Joey had been sitting there all along. Yugi was too groggy from sleeping to even word his surprise that Joey was there, but then it hit him.

"Wait, new rules?" like he needed another surprise after waking up to THIS?

"Well yea, it surprised me too. Industrial Illusions changed all the rules to Duel Monsters. Pegasus probably did it because, well because Atem left, and he is trying to make the game more fair now that we don't have to worry about some evil monster attacking us."

"That is true...the seal of orichalcos was a pretty powerful card, I wouldn't want someone picking up another of those cards and starting things over again." Now that Yugi was finally waking up, he rose up to a sitting position and rubbed his eyes. "So, what are the major changes in the rules?"

"Well first off," Bakura said. Missed seeing him too. "you get 8000 life points. And they have a ban list of some cards you can't use in these duels."

"Any that are in my deck?" Yugi asked.

"Well, pot of greed is banned. So you can't use that. Dark Magician of Chaos is banned. Brain control. Time seal. And...that is about it for your deck."

"I wake up, I am in a box raised high in the stands, they have new rules, some cards I have I can't use, and I have no idea who I am facing in this tournament?"

"It gets more interesting Yug," Joey interjected, "I am dueling too. And your God cards aren't quite as strong. Some of their abilities are gone, so they aren't a guaranteed win anymore. Also, they have new ways to summon monsters. They have this XYZ thing and this synchro thing."

"Hey! I remember synchro summoning! A duelist named Yusei used it."

It was like he had just told his friends he hated them. They all stared at him, unable to speak, until Tristan questioned him, "How do you know Yusei?"

"He came to me once, with another duelist named Jaden. They were chasing a guy named Paradox through time and space, until we beat him in a triple duel and sent him back to where he came from."

Joey told him straight up, "Yug! Jaden, Yusei, and Paradox are all in this tournament. According to Pegasus, this place isn't even on a map. Now it kinda makes sense."

Tea asked, "How does it make sense? Seems like its just more confusing now."

Joey explained, "Well, these guys are all from different times right? And we are in a place that isn't on a map right? So wouldn't that make this some sort of alternate dimension where time means little?"

Yugi said, "It makes sense, in a way. Its too bad Atem isn't here to see it."

Tea grabbed and hugged Yugi. Then when she let go, slightly blushing, she said, "Well, maybe he is here too right? It is another dimension."

And with that, Pegasus arrived in the box. "Ahh, Yugi-boy. Do I have a present for you King of Games!" And he held out a gift in a square box. Yugi took the box and gingerly held it in his hands as he opened it and found it. The Millennium Puzzle.

He whispered, "So it is an alternate dimension."

Pegasus said in his comical tone, "Thaaat is right Yugi-boy. Do show these kids how to play my game well now. Ta-ta." And with that, he was gone as quickly as he left, right as a bell rang in the booth. And then over their private speaker they heard, "Yugi Moto. Your first match begins in 5 minutes. Please make your way to the center arena."

And with that, Yugi took off, grabbing the Millennium Puzzle and putting it around his neck as he went. It was really a short walk, and one in which he spent well saying how much he missed dueling with Atem. And he quickly explained the situation. When he arrived at the duel arena, his deck was auto-built, probably on some system involving the time-space continuum (or maybe "the heart of the cards" Atem suggested) and then they saw their first match in this unknown tournament in some weird dimension.

A really old man who needed a life support system to duel with.

Atem came out, in a huge super transformation sequence that cannot be shown here (for obvious reasons). "What is your name, old man?"

"My name (**cough)** is Kagemaru, and I will defeat you King of (**cough**) Games," the old man sniffled.

"As much as I hate to duel an old man who obviously needs hospital health, I plan on defeating you."

"Dueling helps my condition Yugi," Kagemaru stated. "Last time I dueled against someone like you, I felt much better even though I lost."

"That makes me feel much better, don't expect me to go easy on you." Atem grabbed his shuffled deck and placed it on the field.

"_Lets Duel_" they both shouted. A gong sounded and the duel began.

Yugi: 8000 Life Points. Kagemaru: 8000 Life Points.

Yugi began the duel. After drawing a card he studied his hand. _"I am not sure what this man is __capable of" Yugi commented. "Never underestimate the power of an elder's mind Yugi. I expect this will be quite the duel." Yugi nodded._

"I begin by playing **Polymerization**! By sending 2 monsters from my hand, I can fuse them together to form **Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast **in Attack Mode. And that ends my turn."

Kagemaru states, "Yugi, I hear you use the mystical God cards. Well let me show you the power of the Sacred Beast cards!"

Atem stares, "Sacred what?"

"I will show you," Kagemaru explains, "First, I play **Banner of Courage.** Actually, I play 3 of them!"

"Just so you can gain 600 attack on your turn?"

"No simple Yugi," He stated, "I plan to sacrifice them! I send all 3 of my spell cards to the graveyard in order to special summon **Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder **in Attack Mode. It has 4000 attack points compared to your 2100 attack points. Hamon, Strike him down in the name of the Sacred Beasts!"

Hamon, in his humongous form, drew lightning in and struck down Chimera, shattering it into a million pieces.

"You activated my Chimera's special ability! When it is sent to the graveyard, I can summon Berfomet onto the field in face-up defense position."

"You lost 1900 life points from our battle Yugi," Kagemaru stated.

"Not quite. I can send Kuriboh from my hand to the graveyard in order to reduce all battle damage to 0. My life points are safe," Yugi grinned.

"Not quite Yugi! Hamon's special ability now activates! You lose 1000 life points every time Hamon destroys a monster!" Kagemaru smiled.

Yugi: 7000 life points, Berfomet in Defense. Kagemaru: 8000 life points. Hamon in Attack.

On the sidelines, Yugi's friends stared in wonder. "Whoa," Joey said, "That monster is powerful."

Jaden checked into the box, "Yo, you guys friends of Yugi?"

Tristan pumped up, "Who is asking?" while cracking his knuckles.

Jaden threw his hands in front of him, "Whoa, whoa, whoa tough guy. I fought Kagemaru before and barely won. Just wanted to see what you all thought of Yugi battling him."

"How did you beat him?" Bakura asked.

"Barely, I had to use the Philosopher's stone, which gave me 3 cards I wanted and then multiplied my monster's attack by 5. That card doesn't even exist here. I don't know if I could beat Kagemaru in this duel, but his Sacred Beast cards are a bit weaker here, so maybe Yugi has a chance."

Tea replied, "He has more than a chance. He has heart."

"Well," Jaden said, "I hope his heart is bigger than the Sacred Beast cards, or he might be the first loser in this tournament."

End of Part 1

A/N: There will be more dueling next time around. I promise.


	2. Yugi vs Kagemaru (concluded)

Yugi: 7000 LP Kagemaru: 8000 LP.

Battle 1: Kagemaru vs. Yugi (Concluded)

"Wow," Joey said, "How is Yugi supposed to face off against some Sacred Beast cards he has never heard of before?"

"Knowing him," Tristan said, "Probably without a sweat."

"I hope so," Tea prayed.

Back in the center stage, the duel was heating up. Spectators were losing it. Some were even claiming to the pharaoh "what kind of King Of Games are you?" Others were just staring in awe at Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder.

Atem drew a card. _"Wow a Sacred Beast card. How are we going to beat it?"_

"_Easily," Atem said, "By using a strategy you taught me during our last duel."_

"_What strategy?" He asked._

"_I will show you."_

And with that, he spoke to Kagemaru and made his move. "I play 2 cards face down. And I set one monster in defense mode to shield my life points."

"Haven't you figured out you can't shield your life points against a Sacred Beast card? It is almost pointless." Kagemaru stated.

"We shall see, I end my turn. Your move old man," Atem called him an old man, but he sure didn't quite seem as old as he was when the duel started. It seems Kagemaru spoke the truth, dueling really did bring him to life.

Kagemaru drew a card, and poured over his 3 cards for a minute before deciding on a next move. "I play all 3 of my cards face down on the field. And then I attack with Hamon! Destroy his Berfomet!"

Atem quickly countered, "You activated my trap card, a costly mistake! **Draining Shield! **This card allows me to stop your attack, and aim it right at me, and instead of damaging me, I gain life points equal to your monster's attack." He put up his duel disk and it drew in the attack, increasing his life by 4000, for a total of 11000 Life points.

Kagemaru replied, "You may have stopped one of my monster's attacks. But this isn't over. I end my turn."

"Kagemaru, you are relying too much on that one monster, while a good duelist relies on many cards and balances them well. I hope you have more to offer, or this duel isn't going to last much longer," And with that, Yugi gave that trademark grin of his.

"You drained one attack and all of a sudden you think you can take on my Sacred Beast? Slow down Yugi, you will get your just desserts soon."

Yugi began his turn, "Now, I draw! I..." Kagemaru interruted.

"I activate my trap cards! I activate the **Five Brothers Explosion**! And yes, that is all 3 of my trap cards. In total, between all these cards, I gain 3000 Life points, and that brings us both to 11000 each. Its a tie game Yugi."

"Yes," Atem said, "But don't think that means I am afraid of you. I activate my remaining trap card, **The Call of the Haunted**. This lets me summon a monster in my graveyard in face-up attack position! I choose my Chimera, the flying mythical beast. But my move will not end there. I now choose to sacrifice Chimera, Berfomet, and my face-down monster (which was **Big Shield Gardna**) to summon my own most powerful creature! **Obelisk, the Tormentor**!"

And with that, the sky went dark. Obelisk rose out of the ground itself, and it was even larger than Hamon. However, both of them had 4000 attack points, so it was an even match.

Yugi: 11000 LP, Obelisk. Kagemaru: 11000 LP, Hamon.

"I end my turn."

Kagemaru began his turn with his draw and began to laugh. "Almost had me worried there Yugi! Because I can now summon another Sacred Beast! I sacrifice all 3 of my Five Brothers Explosion trap cards in order to summon **Uria, Lord of Searing Flames**!"

"Another Sacred Beast?" Atem said in amazement.

"Yes Yugi, And this one gains 1000 attack points for every continuous trap in the graveyard, and I have 3. So therefore it has 3000 attack points!"

"It is no match for Obelisk." Yugi claimed.

"Oh, it will be soon Yugi," Kagemaru replied, "I switch Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, into Defense mode, and I end my turn."

In the box that Yugi's friends shared, Jaden shook his head, "I remember facing off against the Egyptian Gods for my real graduation duel."

"You faced Yugi? Who won?" Joey asked.

"It was really close, I will tell you that much. But Obelisk can't do anything in this situation."

"Well," Tristan said, "Can't he attack Uria? It only has 3000 attack points."

"Right," Jaden replied, "But he can't attack Uria. Hamon is in defense mode, meaning it is the only monster you are allowed to attack."

"Well, he could always use Obelisk's special ability to destroy both of them," Joey said.

"I guess that would be Yugi's only option at this point," Jaden agreed.

"He can do it guys," Tea said.

Back in the duel, Yugi began his turn. _"All right," Yugi said, "he only has 2 monsters and no cards in his hand or facedown. We just have to get past his sacred beast cards."_

"_Easier said than done Yugi," the pharaoh replied._

"All right," Atem said, "I place one card facedown, and I attack Uria with Obelisk. Go, Fist of Fate, destroy his sacred beast!"

Obelisk curled his fist and struck. However, before it could meet it's intended target, Hamon jumped in front and defended the attack, causing a stalemate.

"What happened?!"

Kagemaru laughed, "Hamon is in defense mode. You have to attack Hamon when he is on the defensive. You just wasted your turn." He drew his card, "I place one card face down and end my turn."

Atem drew a card. "Ha," Kagemaru said, "I activate **Bottomless Shifting Sand**! At the end of your turn, your strongest monster is destroyed! So use your last turn with him wisely."

"I don't think so!" Yugi said. _"Yugi, why did we suddenly switch?" Yugi said, "I can't let you have all the fun. I have the perfect plan."_

"I play my face down card, **Dust Tornado.** I use its ability to destroy one trap card to eliminate your bottomless shifting sand. And then I place one card face down, ending my turn."

Kagemaru smiled, "Why thank you Yugi! Uria now has 4000 attack points, more than enough to survive Obelisk now! I set a monster on the field and end my turn."

_Good move, Yugi thought. I can't attack it and he can do what he wants with it. _Yugi began his turn, "You know, you don't look as old as you did when this duel began."

Kagemaru exclaimed, "I could say the same about you."

"That may be true, Kagemaru, but I think you and I are different for completely different reasons altogether. I changed due to the power of my Millennium Puzzle, a relic which gave me my best friends. You, however, have become younger the longer these Sacred Beast cards stay on the field. What are you up to Kagemaru?"

Kagemaru chuckled, "Sounds like we are both dealing in dark magic. My Sacred Beast monsters draw power from dueling spirit around them to give me my strength. All I need to do is win a duel against a strong duelist spirit to keep this power and remain younger."

"That is childish. I thought Jaden taught you a lesson from what he told me!"

"Jaden told you? I have yet to duel Jaden, but it is by a twist of fate that I duel the King of Games for even more duelist energy. Why, I feel younger, more powerful, and ready to become the King of Games in his prime!"

"_What do you make of this Atem," Yugi asked._

"_Well Yugi, I think it means that this is the Kagemaru that was planning to duel Jaden. He was grabbed from the time loop before he lost to Jaden."_

"_Why do you think that is?"_

"_I don't know Yugi. I don't know."_

"_I think I have an idea why. When he lost to Jaden, he no longer felt a need to duel, to feel alive. So this space-time duel tournament must be for people in their prime!"_

"_Yes, of course! They waited until after you defeated me to grab us and put us here. Kagemaru must be from before he lost it all. So really, we are facing someone Jaden would have defeated. But if we lose, Kagemaru won't need to duel Jaden, he will already have all he needs to be young again."_

"_But that...that isn't good. It seems this tournament just got very bad very quickly."_

"_Stay strong Yugi. We musn't lose."_

Kagemaru was still going on his tirade, "I will become powerful! All thanks to the dueling energy that will make me thrive!"

Yugi screamed, "Forget it Kagemaru. This is still a duel and it is MY turn. I place one more card face-down, and I attack your set monster with Obelisk!"

"_Wait Yugi! It could be a trap."_

"_It could be Atem. But I don't think so. His entire deck has been attempting to summon those Sacred Beasts. He probably wants to summon the third one. In face, I am counting on it."_

"Obelisk, Attack with Fist of Fate!" Obelisk gathered all his energy into his fist, pulling it around and thrusting it right at the set monster Kagemaru had played. It was **Morphing Jar.**

Kagemaru almost jumped for joy. "My monster was morphing jar! Neither one of us has any cards in our hand, so really, we both get to draw 5 new cards into our hand."

"Then I can play my magic card! **Ancient Rules. **This allows me to summon a level 5 or above monster directly from my hand. Go, **Dark Magician. **And I end my turn."

Kagemaru began, "They always did say you fell for traps too easily. But you always found a way out. Not this time. I set another monster on the field and set 2 cards face-down. And now I attack with Uria! Attack his Dark Magician with Hyper Blaze!"

A huge conflagration erupted, forming into an attack aimed at the Dark Magician.

"_My turn Yugi," Atem said._

"_Be my guest," Yugi replied._

"I activate my trap, **Magical Hats**! Now you see him, now you don't. I shuffle him with 2 non-monsters in my deck to hide him in defense position on the field."

"Then I attack the middle hat!" Kagemaru cried.

When the smoke cleared, it was obvious that he had missed.

"You may have lucked out with that maneuver Yugi, but I will get your soul from you yet!"

Atem declared, "I don't think so. Due to the effect of magical hats, they are destroyed this turn and only the Dark Magician remains. I switch him back to Attack Position. Then I activate **Thousand Knives**! Since I control a Dark Magician, it destroys a monster on the field. And I choose Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder!"

"Nice try Yugi. But I activate my face-down card, **Magic Jammer.** This allows me to send a card from my hand to the graveyard to stop your spell. And in other news, Uria now has 5000 attack points!"

"Then I set 1 monster on the field and set one card face-down and end my turn."

"And now Yugi," Kagemaru stated, "It is time for you to lose it all! First off, I activate Uria's effect to destroy one of your face-down cards! Then I flip summon my monster, **D-Boyz**. This allows me to summon 2 more D-Boyz from my deck after losing 2000 life points. And with that I can sacrifice all 3 of my fiend type monsters to summon the last Sacred Beast! **Raviel, Lord of Phantasms**. I now activate the field spell, **Lost Paradise.** This allows me to draw 2 extra cards during my turn as long as I control a sacred beast! So I now draw 2 more cards to give me the ability to replenish my hand. I place all 3 of my cards face-down. I also switch Hamon to attack mode. Now Yugi, I have all 3 of the Sacred Beasts and my field is full of surprises."

Back in the stands, Joey and Tristan were glued to the glass.

"Whoa, he summoned all 3 of his sacred beast cards?" Joey exclaimed.

"Yea and he did it really fast!" Tristan cried.

"Yea he kinda did the same thing to me. But still, Yugi could pull it off."

"You bet he can," Tea said.

"Handle THIS Yugi!" Kagemaru yells, causing his Uria to attack Yugi's Obelisk.

"You should have waited Kagemaru. Had you waited a single turn, you might have been able to destroy my monster. But instead, in your greed, you attacked without thinking. I activate my trap, **Mirror Force**. Since all of your monsters are in attack position, they are all destroyed!"

"But," Kagemaru said, "I destroyed your other set card. Why didn't you activate that trap instead of magical hats?"

"Because," Atem explained, "I knew you would assume that. I would rather chance losing my Dark Magician if that is what it took to beat you in the end. And it worked. Your reign is over."

"It isn't over yet," Kagemaru said, "My monsters may have been destroyed, but I still have time. I end my turn."

Yugi: 11000 Life points. Obelisk, Dark Magician, and one set monster. 0 face-down cards.

Kagemaru: 9000 Life points. No monsters. Lost Paradise field and 3 face-down cards.

Atem explained, "I flip my face-down monster to reveal **Queen's Knight.** And then I summon the card I just drew, **King's Knight.** When both of these cards are on the field, I am allowed to automatically summon from my deck, **Jack's Knight. **Combined, these 3 monsters have 5000 attack points, add in my Obelisk, and this duel is over Kagemaru. Go my monsters!"

Kagemaru quickly cried, "Not so fast Yugi! I activate **Scrubbed Raid**. Now, all I have to do is send one of my face-down cards to the graveyard to end the battle phase. Now end your pathetic turn."

Atem only nodded.

"You may have beaten the Sacred Beasts Yugi, but they can still help me get what I want. I activate **Overload Fusion**. This allows me to remove all 3 of the Sacred Beasts in order to summon **Armityle The Chaos Phantom**."

Atem stared, "Zero attack points? What is the meaning of this Kagemaru?"

"It is quite simple Yugi, It gains 10,000 attack points on my turn only."

"What?"

"Enough small talk, I attack Obelisk the tormentor with Transmigration Wave!"

Armityle tore through Obelisk, leaving a hole in his stomach before he disappeared into a million pieces. Yugi's life points dropped to 6000, leaving Kagemaru in the lead.

"_Well, there goes our chance to use Ra's special ability to win it all," Yugi said._

"_There is always hope Yugi. It comes down to the heart of the cards now."_

Atem immediately played the card he drew, "I summon **The Winged Dragon of Ra**! By sacrificing my 3 knights, I now have a God of my own on the field. Ra, activate your special ability, enter Egyptian God Phoenix mode! I pay 1000 life points to destroy Armityle!"

Yugi: 5000 life points. No face-down cards. The Winged Dragon of Ra (0/0).

Kagemaru: 9000 life points. One face-down card, Lost Paradise, and Scrubbed Raid on the field.

Kagemaru whimpered. He was starting to get older again. "Noooooo, not my good looks and young body! I need the Sacred Beasts to become young again!"

Atem declared, "You really want that do you? That is selfish. You have lived a long and good life and for that you should be happy. You should be grateful you have been allowed to live this long. You are greedy for wanting more than anyone else has ever been allowed to have. Sorry Kagemaru, but it is time for you to head back into time where you came from and see what really happens."

Kagemaru declared, "You speak as if you have already won Yugi. I still have my turn."

"It will be wasted, just as you wasted your entire life."

Kagemaru growled, "I will win! I place this card face-down and end my turn."

Atem drew a card and said "I sacrifice Ra to summon my **Summoned Skull**. Attack him directly!"

Kagemaru cried, "I won't lose, I sacrifice Lost Paradise to end your turn due to the effect of Scrubbed Raid. I play another card face-down and end my turn."

Atem shook his head, "I play **Heavy Storm**. Destroy all of the cards he has remaining! Summoned Skull, Lightning Strike!" Kagemaru went down to 7500 life points.

Kagemaru drew, "No, I can't play this card."

"Ha, I didn't think so. Your deck was specifically tailored to those God cards. You forgot to balance your deck with more monsters and useful spells and traps. I play **Monster Reborn **to bring back Armityle The Chaos Phantom! Attack him directly Armityle with 10000 attack points! End this duel with his own mutated beast of destruction!"

Kagemaru cried, "NOOOOOOOO"

The loudspeaker came on and bellowed to the watching crowds, "And the winner of this duel is Yugi Moto!"

–-

Back in the stands, there may as well have been a party. "Woo hoo," Tristan yelled.

"Yea, now its my turn to win," Joey said.

"Fat chance!" Tristan jabbed.

"I really, really need some female friends," Tea yelled.

"So that is the King of Games," Jaden said.

"You bet," Joey exclaimed, "and just wait til you see me duel."

End the Chapter.

Winners so far:

Yugi

Next duel:

Joey vs Kalin


End file.
